1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio player apparatus for controlling output characteristics of a plurality of speakers by analyzing acoustic characteristics of a reflected sound, and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a speaker apparatus, a woofer is disposed on sides and a tweeter is disposed at the front utilizing relative lack of directivity of a sound output from the bass-sound reproduction speaker. This arrangement can realize a speaker for a television apparatus, which can reproduce good bass sound and reduce a width of the apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-105257).
Further, a conventional sound field measuring device picks up a signal to be measured that is reproduced in a measuring sound field, by a directional microphone having a plurality of directional axes, and analyzes the measured signal for each direction. This device enables evaluation of spread feelings or reverberation feelings regarding spatiality of the sound field, or location feelings of a sound image by analyzing reflected sound components in a room (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-225482).
However, in the case of the speaker apparatus of the television apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 06-105257, a speaker unit is not disposed in a backside of the television apparatus. Therefore, the speaker apparatus cannot be an audio system which uses a reflected sound from a wall.
In the case of the sound field measuring device discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-225482, the inclusion of the plurality of directional axes in the microphone results in a complex configuration of the microphone. The microphone has to be disposed in a listening position to measure a sound field. A wiring line becomes accordingly longer, and a size of the entire device increases, creating a problem of complex handling. The microphone can be mounted on a device such as a remote controller set in a listening position. In this case, however, a microphone amplifier or an AD converter has to be disposed in the microphone, and a large amount of measured data has to be transmitted, causing a great increase in a circuit size of the remote controller. Furthermore, if the remote controller is set on a plane of a table, characteristics of the microphone are affected, so that it becomes difficult to accurately perform measurement.